tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lich
'CR +2' The pinnacle of necromantic art, the lich is a spellcaster who has chosen to shed his life as a method to cheat death by becoming undead. While many who reach such heights of power stop at nothing to achieve immortality, the idea of becoming a lich is abhorrent to most creatures. The process involves the extraction of the spellcaster's life-force and its imprisonment in a specially prepared phylactery—the spellcaster gives up life, but in trapping life he also traps his death, and as long as his phylactery remains intact he can continue on in his research and work without fear of the passage of time. An integral part of becoming a lich is the creation of the phylactery in which the character stores his soul. The only way to get rid of a lich for sure is to destroy its phylactery. Unless its phylactery is located and destroyed, a lich can rejuvenate after it is killed. Each lich must create its own phylactery by using the Craft Wondrous Item feat. The character must be able to cast spells and have a caster level of 11th or higher. The phylactery costs 120,000 gp to create and has a caster level equal to that of its creator at the time of creation. The most common form of phylactery is a sealed metal box containing strips of parchment on which magical phrases have been transcribed. The box is Tiny and has 40 hit points, hardness 20, and a break DC of 40. Other forms of phylacteries can exist, such as rings, amulets, or similar items. Prerequisites: Any evil alignment Stats: Int+6, Wis+6, Cha+6. Type: The creature's type changes to undead (As an undead creature, a lich has no constitution score and uses its charisma modifier to determine bonus hit points) Darkvision: A lich gains darkvision +60 ft. Natural Armor: A lich has a +5 natural armor bonus or the base creature's natural armor bonus, whichever is better. Damage Resistance: A lich gains DR 15/bludgeoning and magic Channel Resistance: A lich gains channel resistance +4 Energy Resistance: A lich gains immunity to cold and electricity Undead Resistance: A lich gains the defensive abilities granted by the undead type. When a lich is destroyed, its phylactery (which is generally hidden by the lich in a safe place far from where it chooses to dwell) immediately begins to rebuild the undead spellcaster's body nearby. This process takes 1d10 days—if the body is destroyed before that time passes, the phylactery merely starts the process anew. After this time passes, the lich wakens fully healed (albeit without any gear it left behind on its old body) Touch of Death: A lich has a touch attack that it can use once per round as a natural weapon. A lich fighting without weapons uses its natural weapons (if it has any) in addition to its touch attack (which is treated as a primary natural weapon that replaces one claw or slam attack, if the creature has any). A lich armed with a weapon uses its weapons normally, and can use its touch attack as a secondary natural weapon. A lich's touch attack uses negative energy to deal 1d8 points of damage to living creatures + 1 point of damage per 2 Hit Dice possessed by the lich. As negative energy, this damage can be used to heal undead creatures. A lich can take a full-round action to infuse itself with this energy, healing damage as if it had used its touch attack against itself. Paralyzing Touch: Any living creature a lich hits with its touch attack must succeed on a Fortitude save or be permanently paralyzed. The DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 lich's HD + lich's Charisma modifier. Remove paralysis or any spell that can remove a curse can free the victim . The effect cannot be dispelled. Anyone paralyzed by a lich seems dead, though a DC 20 Perception check or a DC 15 Heal check reveals that the victim is still alive Fear Aura: Creatures of less than 5 HD in a 60-foot radius that look at the lich must succeed on a Will save or become frightened. The DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 lich's HD + lich's Charisma modifier. Creatures with 5 HD or more must succeed at a Will save or be shaken for a number of rounds equal to the lich's Hit Dice. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same lich's aura for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Enhanced Skills: Liches have a +8 racial bonus on Perception, Sense Motive, and Stealth checks. A lich always treats Climb, Disguise, Fly, Intimidate, Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (religion), Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, and Stealth as class skills. Otherwise, skills are the same as the base creature. Category:World Category:Custom Category:RP Category:Template